icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5421677-20120818071918
Heyy Peoples of Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin! I'm PurpleLion, call me Purp, or whatever. As long as it's not offensive! I decided PurpleLion cause Purple is my favourite colour, and my horoscope is Leo the Lion, and I also love Lions LOL. So, let me tell you about me, I was born n' bred in Canada aka the BEST country in the WORLD, and the birthplace of what's-his-face... now no hate on me! Sorry if you're jealous of our free healthcare or our HUGE landmass, or our WIDE open spaces, or our Maple Syrup. But we can't help if we rock. ANYWAY, I've been on this Wikia for a VERY long time... since 2010!! But now I've finally decided to join! (At 3:00 AM my time :P). And yes, I am a HUMONGOUS Seddie shipper!!! I've been shipping it since as long as I can remember. My first iCarly episode EVER was iKiss!! AWESOME huh?! As soon as they first kissed, I fell DEEPLY in love with Seddie. And I have NEVER stopped. I have seen every single iCarly episode '''(except iGet Banded and the others of course). '''My FAVOURITE episode is probably either iOMG or iKiss. The 2 are just so hard to decide from!! I LOVED the Seddie Arch, and of course, like a lot of you, I SOBBED MY EYES OUT at the ending of iLove You. I kept whispering to my Computer screen "No... PLEASE NO! PLEASE!!" And my heart was broke for the rest of the night. But of course, that did NOT stop me from shipping the best ship in the whole da*m WORLD!!! I have been wearing a very special purple bracelet on my wrist since 2011 ever since iOMG, and I've NEVER taken it off, and I never will! I'm gonna wear it on my Wedding day, my first child's birth, my first grandchild's birth, and on my death bed. I am a Seddie shipper for life. ''' So, that's all my Seddie shipping buisness (well, I COULD go on forever but). My favourite foods are Sushi (YES SUSHI! IT'S GOOD!), Chinese, Japanese, Cheese, Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Ice-Cream, and McFlurries from McDonalds. Whenever I have fries, I always eat them with Mayo. Rarely Ketchup. And I also eat Carrots with Whipped Cream on them (just like Carly on iOMG, it's actually really good!). My favourite kinds of music is Rock and Pop, but mostly Rock. I love the Piano, even though I can't play it, I've ALWAYS wanted lessons and I just love the sounds they make. My favourite artists are RED, Bruno Mars, and Jason Derulo. I'm NOT a fan of 1D. I actually kind of hate them. No thanks to my friends at school who are OBSESSED with them -_- My favourite TV shows are iCarly (ADURRR!!!!), Big Bang Theory, Victorious, Drake & Josh, Three's Company (An old 80's show), and I used to like American Idol, but now they keep changing the judges -_- My favourite movies are LOTS of Disney and Dreamworks films (I absolutely LOVE animated films), Avatar, The Hunger Games (PEENISS!!!!!!), and I LOVE making fun of Twilight with my parents XD Anyway, those are my faves LOL. One of the reasons I decided to finally join is because '''on my birthday (August 11th), on the Canadian verson of iCarly.com, the quote at the top was "Angry Towel" and that was the quote that was on the Penny-Tee that Gibby wore in iLost My Mind!!! And I'm a Seddie shipper!! HOW WEIRD IS THAT?! :D Anyways, I'm PurpleLion, I'm Canadian and VERY proud of it, I'm a chick, I just turned 15 on the 11th, and I go back to school in 17 days where I'm gonna be starting my Sophomore year. Peace out! ' '